


Best of Both Worlds

by Squishamel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishamel/pseuds/Squishamel
Summary: Born with the ability to use plants and nature to your advantage, your parents expected you to follow the footsteps of a hero. Your mother had been a well known hero, Torch Mystica and in order for you and your powers to flourish, news of your being were hidden from the world. As you grew, your powers improved and by the ripe age of adulthood, your mother brought you into light. However, you catch the interest of quite a few people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Villainous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489280) by Alan Ituriel. 



> As you are aware of the rape/non-con tag, it is because a couple of characters are a bit handsy.

Spring, the best time of year for you to use your powers. Torch Mystica, one of the many powerful heroes in the city of Atreno, just so happened to be your mother. Your father, however, was just as human as anyone else. It was your mother’s generation that had gotten the sudden surge of supernatural abilities due to what scientists believe to have been some form of genetic mutation. Scientists believe that when two parents with powers conceive a child, the child is to have one or the other, or even both. When it comes to one parent, however, it is usually the same. You, on the other hand, were no ordinary case.

You were able to manipulate nature into your every will. Your powers allowed you to control plants especially, having them grab things you want or grow more quickly. Having powers was considered impressive amongst civilians, but it was also useful on protecting them. When your mother was offered a job to protect Atreno, she took the offer, making quite powerful enemies. When you had been born, she wanted to keep those enemies from corrupting you while you were still young and naïve. Things were different now, though.

It was the spring seminar, and today you were finally going to be introduce to everyone. You were never allowed out and you were home schooled, so you were excited to be considered a person in modern society. Your mother was on the stage, giving a speech about how excited she was to announce her surprise. To be fair, you were very nervous. Sweat ran down your head and your hands went clammy. When your name sounded through the speaker, you walked out onto the stage, your breathing going uneven. There were so many people, your heart began racing.

“Go on dear, show off your powers,” Your expectant mother urged on, backing up from the front of the stage. Gulping nervously, you willed thick vines to seize up from the ground and used them to lift you up into the air. The crowd cheered, which to your relief, showed that they were impressed. After sending the vines back into the ground, trees began growing where it had left holes. “She will be training under me to help save Atrena when I no longer am able to.”

You grew weary, your mother seeming so proud. Your father showed his excitement before he left for his job at the office. You on the other hand, were not ready to make yourself a hero for the rest of your life. Sure, you knew it had great pay and even better offers, but you wanted to garden or something that kept you out of the spotlight. It was too late to turn back though. You were shaken out of your thoughts as a giant black top hat landed at the top of the stage. Dropping out of the hat was a net, landing on your mother. When she tried to use her powers, something seemed wrong. Your mother was gifted the ability to use fire as well as create fire out of thin air. Without thinking, several vines struck out of the ground and aimed for the top hat as it tried to fly away. You used the vines to run up and towards the hat, jumping onto the net as the vines were cut, falling onto the ground. It began flying away, carrying both you and your mother with it as you were placed in some sort of storage unit. You could feel the air get thinner the higher you went. It was cold where you and your mother were, assuming it to be from being so high in the sky.

You tried cutting your mom free, but before you had gotten the chance to finish, you felt yourself land, then a sudden pain in your arm. Grabbing it, you stared at it and fell back, paralyzed. A man that had his face hidden under a paper-bag hat entered and grabbed you by the arms, a very large bear grabbing your mother. You tried to will some form of plant to grow, but with your body limp, it was no use. You were brought into a dark cell in a room covered with blood and surrounded with torture devices.   
Why couldn’t you be normal?

You couldn’t move for hours, and as soon as a tingle began, someone entered into the room. A man glided in, one her was tall, dark, and slender. His teeth were large and sharp and he wore a monocle. His eyes filled with hatred but his grin showed entertainment.

“I have never seen you before, but despite my hatred for your race, I do say I am impressed with your powers,” He grinned, his voice deep yet had a sinister tone to it. Only able to move your fingers, you tried to will the plants again. “I would not try that if I were you. This cell is specifically made for your type of humans. Even better, if it senses you using your powers, you get an electrifying shock that will most definitely boil your brains.”

You gave up and looked at the demon. A sudden memory formed, an advertisement that had came on late at night. He was the man who sold devices that helped villains take down heroes. He must have noticed your recognition because he entered into the cell and grabbed your chin roughly.

“You look so much like her too. You have her eyes, but you lack her determination. You are a pathetic excuse for a hero. You barely showed off your true abilities,” He grinned as he let go. You had regained feeling in the middle part of your body. You wish you were able to talk but the more you struggled, the more amused he became. “You don’t even know what I am talking about, do you? Have you really questioned anything about your powers? Your mom didn’t even tell you?”

You wanted to drown out everything he was saying. This was the corruption your mother feared; the one that would get the wheels turning in your mind.

“When your mommy and daddy were young and stupidly in love, you came into existence. However, you were just an ordinary baby. Desperate for someone to follow in your mother’s footsteps, she begged me for help. At the time I was working with another mortal scientist and he had created something that fit the request. Of course I needed something in return. I decided to take her soul, though she almost refused it. She would have if I hadn’t told her I would take it once you turned eighteen. Today is that day, isn’t it?” He cackled, causing your heart to melt sadly. Your top half was now free, but your mind raced.

“She would never turn to the likes of you!” You had managed, your tongue slightly numb.

“Would she? Why do you think she kept you private so you didn’t go anywhere near a nasty demon like me? Why are your powers so different? She practically fucked the milkman if you ask me. Now she will be torn from limb to limb-“

“Take mine instead!” You were hysterical. Your mouth spoke without thinking. Again, that amused grin.

“Your funeral.” A contract appeared and he brought it to your side. What were you thinking? Your hands moved before you could reconsider. Soon enough, he left the cell, locking it behind him, clearly pleased. Why couldn't you be normal?

This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

After what seemed to have been forever, Black Hat returned to the cellar and grinned ominously.

“Your mother is out of here, but she is aware of the consequences if she should try to rescue you from a deal that you have so foolishly made.” He was grinning that large and wide grin, sending shivers down your now unparalyzed body. “As for your powers, while you had been here, I had Flug fix up something to keep you from even trying to use them. Despite that, however, your powers were never made to be contained. “

You looked at him suspiciously. What was the game he was playing? How were you going to grab things you need? It was almost as if he knew that you were going to try and save your mother. What was even weirder was the fact that he happened to know more about you than he does you. 

A notification buzzed off somewhere near Black Hat and he grabbed the keys. 

“If you do not cooperate with what I expect from you, your death will not be quick and easy. I will not hesitate to make your last living moments a nightmare.”

“What is it exactly that you expect from me?” You asked, realizing that since you were in a time of desperation, you were not able to read the contract. You had a feeling he predicted that this might happen and could take advantage of you.

“You will be attending to my every need. If I want you to be my stool, you will be. If I want you to be Flug’s guinea pig, you will not hesitate to obey. Got it? I will cut you up, bring you back together, then cut you again if you even try anything. “ Fear struck your entire body as he opened the cell.

“5.0.5!” Black Hat screeched, a sudden pounding of movement making its way towards you. You backed up until you see a rather cuddly blue bear bound towards to you happily. You were struck by the difference between him and Black Hat. “Show them to their room.”

The bear happily complied, guiding you to your room. As you studied your surroundings, you noticed ominous surroundings. Despite the eerie feeling, the place appeared tidy and smelled freshly of cherries mixed with what you hoped was not blood, judging by the scent of iron. There had been a couple of photos of Black Hat himself, followed by articles of what you presumed to be his achievements. 5.0.5. opened a door and inside was cobwebbed room that smelled of dust. Walking inside had sent a chill down your back. Upon noticing your surprise, the cute blue bear hurried and began cleaning the room. Feeling bad for just standing there, you began helping with what you could, such as dusting around. 

On the brink of finishing, a sudden knock came to the door and a man had walked in. However, this was no ordinary man. This was a person who wore a lab coat and a paper bag over his head, leaving two holes for him to see out of his glasses. Upon seeing your face, he had bumped into the doorknob, apologizing quietly. Upon closer inspection, he was carrying a week’s worth of clothing in his arms. 

“B-Black Hat wanted m-me to bring you something f-for the week,” the doctor said shyly, which was enough to surprise you.

“I assume you are Dr. Flug,” You said calmly. Understanding who or what he worked for, you didn’t exactly feel excited to greet him, however. He nodded as he set the clothing down and looked at you carefully. 

“You d-don’t appear as B-Black Hat describe y-you,” He said suddenly. Not understanding whether or not you were offended, you smiled gently as you crossed your arms teasingly. “And you don’t seem as terrifying as the Edge Lord made you seem. I’m-“

“I kn-know who you are. W-Well, I will leave y-you to yourself. You st-start tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp.”

After he left the room along with the only cute thing here, you close the door and sprawl yourself across the bed. 

Well this is no fair.

There was still a slight chill, but the room no longer smelled like dust. You sighed to yourself as you thought about the decision you had just made. Was it a sacrifice or a decision you had so selfishly made? You were going to be a hero and save so many lives. Yet, maybe it’s better this way. Maybe you would have more freedom when it came to decisions or maybe Black Hat is not how many portray him to be. Oh, who were you kidding? You working under a villain is the worst decision you could have ever made! So long, gardening dream! At least you would be retired safely after you were done saving lives after turning 60. You grabbed the pillow and crashed your face into it, screaming hopelessly. After a good few minutes of sobbing into your now wet pillow, you stood up and made your way to the window, which appeared to have bars to prevent you from trying to get out. It appeared to be late, which was no surprise. The stars shone effortlessly, though seemed to disappear as the light polluted the sky.

“I shouldn’t have been so ungrateful, huh?” You said to yourself. You sighed as you sat on your bed. You knew you should sleep, but as your turned off the light and got under the covers, you knew you weren’t going to be able to. Setting the alarm anyways, you glanced at the clock. 10:15 pm.

Time really does fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

By morning, you had unknowingly fell asleep, inevitably awoken by the bright blue bear. He was dressed in a maid outfit, which motivated you to even leave the bed. It was five in the morning and you didn’t want to be alive. You stood up and peered into the closet for your clothing options. You tried to find something that was to your liking, but most of the clothing were a bit worn out. In the end, you had found a vintage long sleeve shirt covered in a planet pattern, the background black. For bottoms, you found some high waisted jeans. You desperately hoped they fit you as you made your  way to the drawers to see the undergarments that was to offer. As you went through the articles of clothing, you found many of it to be lingerie or lacy. In defeat, you grabbed a matching pair of a pale blue lingerie and made your way to the bathroom that came with your room. To be fair, you expected a dead body to be in the bathroom, or some sort of blood, but it was clean and ready to use.

By the time you were finished and ready for the day, a note was placed on your bed, addressed to you.

_List of Things to be Done:_

  * _Prepare breakfast for Black Hat, do not wake him by force._
  * _Help Flug with inventions until at least one thing is built._
  * _Garden the outside of the Manor; Demencia is to keep an eye on you._
  * _Prepare Lunch for Black Hat, make sure he is not busy._
  * _Mandatory break; do not leave the manor._
  * _Clean after the household; namely Demencia._
  * _Prepare dinner for Black Hat, help 5.0.5. do dishes._



 

As your eyes went down the seven expected chores, you tried to get a positive outlook on it. Thankfully, it was a short list, but what surprised you the most that there was a mandatory break. You made your way to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Since Black Hat was a demon, you assumed that he was not allergic to anything and began preparing an American-styled breakfast. Along with two sunny-side eggs, you made a scrambled hash brown with some bacon and sausage.  On the side, you made a large stack of pancakes for the rest of the manor, taking a couple to go with Black Hat’s breakfast. You prepped the plated for anyone who might be hungry and began making your way to the evil bastard’s room. You gently opened the door and called out to Black Hat.

 

You found it rather interesting that a demon would even sleep, but decided not to question it too much since you _are_ risking your life even being close to him. You looked at the sleeping demon as you found a bed table set off to the side. You carefully awoke him by calling out his name, his eyes opening and his pupils shrinking upon glancing at you. He muttered something you couldn’t quite make out, but shrugged it off as he sat up. You set the bed table down and placed his food on it. He dismissed you as he began to eat, muttering again after you had closed the door behind you. You checked off your first task of the day. Heading back to the kitchen, you see a girl who seemed to have been some sort of crazy, but boy have you heard about her. She was insane and there had been plenty of articles about her encounters with super heroes, including your mother.

 

“You’re the one who made the pancakes?” She asked as she quickly walked towards you, her hands grasping your shoulder tightly. “These aren’t full of bear hair and taste like heaven in my mouth…” The girl seemed to ramble on about how much better it tasted than poor 5.0.5.

 

Soon enough she distracted herself with something else and left. Your shoulders ached from her grip, but you grabbed a plate for Flug, trying to find your way towards the lab. Eventually, you found a labeled door and knocked carefully, not knowing how much privacy Flug preferred. After a faint invite, you entered and see the young scientist working on a bot. When he turned to you, he dropped a screw driver, and apologized quickly, fumbling the tool in his hands. Sweat began to wet his paper-bag as he studied your outfit.

 

_Oh, sugar honey iced tea._

 

Noticing his eyes, you blushed shyly as you rubbed the back of your head. “I couldn’t find anything that wasn’t too badly worn out and this was the only pair of clothing that really wasn’t worn out.  Don’t even get me started on the shoes…” You responded awkwardly.

 

“It’s not bad, I-it’s just new…” His words spilled out quickly. You glanced around, noticing a vast amount of inventions. It smelled roughly of metal, but the room was rather cold. You stood next to the scientist who seemed to have not been able to pull his eyes off of you.

 

“So, what can I help you with, Doctor? I can’t leave until we have one thing built,” You responded as he nodded, slowly turning away.

 

“W-well, right now w-we will be updating all o-of Black Hat’s b-bots. It won’t t-take long co-considering I had already gone th-through most of them. We just need a c-couple.”

 

You nodded as he explained further on how to update the robots. You pulled one into your lap and began to work on it exactly how he had instructed it. By 10 in the morning, the both of you had long been finished and you were now in the garden. The outside of the manor looked like a mess. The surrounding city looked just as bad. Though  you couldn’t do much with the building, the gardening was beautiful. Demencia kept a heavy eye on you until you were finished and back inside. You checked out the third box and began preparing lunch. You prepared some French-fries with a burger. You made your way to his room, feeling as if someone was watching you. Unable to shake the feeling, you hurried and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.”  Black Hat’s voice was husky and rough, seemingly stressed. As you entered, the door closed and you made your way into the room, smelling lightly of cologne and had a warm texture to it. You placed the food on a clean part of his desk and waited until you were dismissed. He had been breathing heavily, but it took him some time for him to allow you to leave. You weren’t quite sure what had happened, but he didn’t sound too good. Luckily for you, it was break time and decided what better way to use it than to lie down in your bed and take a quick nap. You made your way to your room, sprawling yourself across your bed, soon passing out.

 

_Young naïve brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

The rest of your tasks went unusually well, considering your current situation. Despite Black Hat’s notorious infamy, you weren’t quite fazed by it. He reminded you of your mother when you were growing up, expected to get certain things done because it was supposed to “help” you for when you became a hero. The more you thought about it, your mom did appear pretty harsh when it came to certain things about your powers, always setting the bar of expectations long above your reach. It was only until you had a handle on what she expected from you was she much kinder. You knew it was never your mother’s intention to be mean, nor was she as verbally abusive as Black Hat, she just wanted you to become what she wanted you to become. Maybe it wasn’t what you wanted, but looking at your current dilemma, it was more ideal. Working for a villain is something you could never come back from.

By the end of the day, you do admit you were exhausted, but you definitely had time to spare. It was only seven in the evening, so you decided to see what Flug was up to. You went into his lab, working on a new invention. You figured that he and 5.0.5. were the least villainous of the group, so they were your first choice in hanging out. He went to grab a tool, jumping when he looked up and saw you.

“I-if you’re done w-with your chores, you could r-retire to your room,” he suggested as he focused back on his invention.

“I know, but I wanted to see what you were up to. I think it’s neat that you’re able to create so many devices much like these.” _Even if they were for villainous purposes._

“Really?” He asked softly, facing you. You nodded, giving him an assuring smile. He was silent for a moment, looking back at his work. Despite the paper bag, you could tell he wanted to tell you something, but you decided it was better not to ask. He heaved a sigh and got back to his work.

“Tomorrow, you w-will be practicing your powers w-with Black Hat.” He continued to part together the device until he screwed the back onto it.  “Would you like to do a t-test run on the device?”

“Sure, what does it do?” You stood closer to Flug, who suddenly grew shy again.

“W-well, its supposed to disintegrate the object it is p-pointed at. We have a r-room used for testing such devices,” He fumbled his hands after handling you the object. He slowly grabbed your hand, guiding you to the room. You could tell his palms were sweaty, but you weren’t too bothered by it. Upon entering into the room, you see a variety of targets, either burnt or covered in holes. You shrugged as you lifted your right arm to aim the ray at a target.

“That’s not how you aim,” Flug said firmly as he showed you how to properly hold the gun. Then from behind, he firmly grasped your hands to help you aim. A faint blush came to your cheeks as you shot it at the target, which now turned to dust. He let go, realizing that he must’ve made you uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck.

“S-Sorry,” He apologized as he turned away shyly.

“Eheh, its alright, I promise.” You weren’t sure how to respond, but that was your best answer. “So, erm, any other devices we can test?” You asked gently, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was somewhat awkward because he was taller than you, but he appreciated the attempt.

“ _Well_ , there is one device. Let me g-grab it really quick,” He said warmly as he made his way out of the room. You look at the device gently, saddened that such talent was going towards evil. With this, trash could be eliminated much easier and save much of the plant life as well as sea life. You quickly brighten up as you see someone enter the room. Much to your surprise, it was Black Hat, who was looking much angrier than usual. He grabbed your wrist as he looked down at you coldly.

“There should be no fraternizing with fellow employees,” He pulled your face closer to his. “Especially with you.” He let go and disappeared as quickly as he had came. You rubbed your cheeks where he had gripped, Flug re-entering the room. He noticed the red marks Black Hat had left and he let out a worried sigh. He was holding a hand held device with quite a few buttons, each marked.

“A-Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded, though decided it was best not to mention what Black Hat had said. What did Black Hat have against you? It wasn’t like you were in _love­_ with Flug, right? You were sure you weren’t.

“So what does this one do?” You asked.

“We-well, it is supposed to o-open a p-portal to another d-dimension. We should be c-careful, though.” He handed you the device and wondered if you should point it at a target. You knew for sure that you didn’t have to aim for this one, so you pushed the button that was labelled with “portal.”

 

A bright blue light appeared as both you and Flug stood back. After what seemed like forever, a figure walked out. Well, not necessarily walked; it was almost as if they were tossed through. Upon seeing who it was, you gasped in surprise, almost dropping the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

“You summoned Black Hat-?” You couldn’t believe your own eyes, however. This was not the menacing, verbally abusive asshole that grabbed your wrist; this was an angelic white man with a similar physic to the man, one who appeared almost coy but still assertive. To deepen your shock, three other people followed behind, similar in appearance to those in the manor. Much like “Black Hat,” the rest all look contrasting to the residents. The person who looked much like Flug had glanced at you, then at his counterpart. Despite the similar appearance, the other Flug had an intimidating look to him, one that made you grab Flug and run out the door, closing it behind you and running towards your room. Once you had locked the door, you looked at Flug.

“What  _was_ that?” You practically yelled at the top of your lungs. If that Flug was to be feared, who knows how much worse their Black Hat could be…right? Flug begin to think of an easy answer.

“There a-are universe much like o-ours, so there is a possibility th-that they are us. Instead of opening a d-dimension, it opened an alternate universe,” He explained to the best of his abilities. “It appears th-that they are our o-opposites, but I didn’t see y-yours.”

_How peculiar._

You suddenly felt your body folding upon itself, a large amount of unbearable pain consuming your every cell structure until unfolding before Black Hat. Seeing the time, it was already 11 pm. Your eyes trailing to  _your_ Black Hat, he was terrifyingly angry. He was glancing at another direction; which you knew you wouldn’t have to look to know what it was. Sweat formed beads along your head and neck and fear filled your chest. Flug, who appeared beside you not too long after you, was mumbling apologies, stuttering uncontrollably. However, it wasn’t Flug who he seemed to have interest in, it was you. His pupils dug into your soul, a dark like tentacle grasped around your neck, choking you of your oxygen. Your nails scratched the tentacle for air, but he didn’t give. It was only when Black Hat’s counterpart spoke when he dropped you, your throat choking at the vast amount of air you had inhaled.

“Surely that isn’t how you treat your employees for making a  _small_  mistake, Black Hat,” He spoke as he rushed by your side, his hand massaging your shoulders. Seeing his gentle nature made Black Hat glare with an immense amount of disgust. You sobbed quietly as Flug walked up to you and helped you up.

“ _This_  was no ‘small’ mistake. Not  _ONLY_  did she summon you all, but she broke the remote upon running out the door. So, until my scientist comes up with a new one, we are stuck with you!” His raspy voice was much more of a growl now. “Besides, what I do with my employees is  _none_  of your business.”

Once everyone had been dismissed, you made your way to your room, rubbing your neck. Speaking was painful, so you remained silent. You wriggled the door knob, only to remember that it was locked. You sighed in defeat as you sat down, noticing Black Hat’s counterpart walking up to you.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” He said warmly, waving his hand and opening the door. “I am nothing like your boss. The name is White Hat, by the way.” He held out his hand, which you took cautiously. He helped you up and smiled a much kinder smile. You smiled back wearily, making your way into the bedroom after introducing yourself. He seemed fond of your name judging by his interest.

“You seem much too nice to be working for  _him_ How did you end up here?” He asked, sitting on your bed beside you. Soon enough, you were rambling on what Black Hat had told you, then how you got here. When you sobbed uncontrollably, he wrapped his arms around you in a gentle embrace, the warmness calming your crying. Before you knew it, you were fast asleep. He tucked you in and left the room and shutting the door behind him.

_Poor young thing. What did you do to deserve this?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

By morning, you had already received your list of chores and the tasks were a lot like yesterday’s, but today was still different. On your list, after lunch, you were to be using your powers.

_Your powers were never meant to be contained._

You were curious to as of what that meant, but you were excited nonetheless. You have been in the manor for a couple days too long, so “excited” was a bit of an understatement to how you felt. Making breakfast was a breeze and White Hat even helped you with the other chores. It was now lunch time and you had just given Black Hat his meal. You were now eating with White Hat and Clemencia, who both had a keen interest in your jokes that you would crack, or the memories you would bring up.

White Hat enjoyed seeing the light in your eyes and the pearly grin you gave him as you talked happily. His eyes could not leave your neck, however. Those bruises remained from yesterday and he could not stand to see such a pretty young girl being treated this way. Now that he knew of Black Hat’s contract and how swiftly you had given your life for the sake of your mother’s, he knew that leaving the manor would be dangerous; at least without his consent. He and Clemencia both knew that she was going to go out with Black Hat today, but he didn’t know why. White Hat was never one for negative emotions, but he knew somewhere that he felt jealous of his counterpart; being able to be around someone who brought light into the room is very lucky. However, Black Hat was ungrateful and he would rather have you with him anyways.

You noticed White Hat had long zoned off and smiled warmly as you got up to clean after the mess. White Hat returned from his thoughts when he heard the sink run and you began to clean the dishes. You looked up at him, blushing as you filled up the sink, putting away the ones that were now dry from this morning. To be fair, it was nice having him around, but Black Hat didn’t seem as happy with your performance as yesterday; if that was a way to describe it. You knew it might be because of how much of a help White Hat had been, but there was something else to it that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. As the sink finished filling up, you turned it off and grabbed a double-sided sponge and put your hands into the warm water as you washed. You were taken out of your thoughts as White Hat suddenly began to sing to himself.

His voices dripped like honey as he sang, giving you a warm and welcoming feeling. It wasn’t a song you knew, but you wished you could sing along. His voice soothed your worries and boy did he know it. He would look at you as you would take moments to appreciate it and listen. When the two of you finished, he leaned in for a moment, but a sudden hiccough interrupted the moment. You looked to the entrance, seeing Black Hat. You noticed that Clemencia was long gone and blushed as you became flustered in embarrassment.

“I would very much appreciate it if you would stop distracting my employees, White Hat,” Black Hat gripped the top of his staff tightly as he gestured you beside him. White Hat, again, felt this negative emotion, but was very vague about it. He smiled as he waved you off, waiting until Black Hat left to heave an angry sigh.

As you walked beside Black Hat, you noticed something was different. He smelled of an interesting cologne, something new. His grip on his staff was still tight, but you knew he too was lost in his thought. The two of you were now outside and a vehicle waited for the two of you. Black Hat pulled out his keys and made his way to the driver’s side, sitting down and starting the car. You opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, looking around. The car was luxurious and unique, but assuming his profit was off inventions and deeds, you were not surprised. You buckled up as he drove off, speeding as you held on for dear life. You sighed in relief as the two of you came to a halting stop, your heart beating right out of your chest. You got out the car, noticing an empty land, one that lacked any vegetation. Black Hat walked up behind you, placing a firm hand on your shoulder.

“You can go wild as you please, but if you run off, do know that I will find you and your death will not be pretty.” He let go and leaned against the car as he watched you nod and run into the field, your powers being stretched, relieving you of any stress you had before. To say that you didn’t interest him would be a lie. In fact, he found you very interesting, but he didn’t know what he was feeling. He knew it was a positive feeling and he hated it. He hated that you made him feel  _happy_  and it was disgusting. He knew you also filled him with desires that he enjoyed personally. He never intended for you to die, but it did make him feel  _other_  things. Seeing that look of desperation, tears, and innocence mixed into one—he loved it. However, with White Hat and Flug earning your heart by being kind, he stood no chance and he knew that if he wanted you, either you or he himself would have to change. He wasn’t sure what to do just yet, but he was sure to keep himself from exposing his feelings for now. An interesting thing about him at the moment, though, was that he enjoyed seeing you happy, which was indeed odd.

_You have yet to know what you are capable of._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how the reader would feel if it turned sexual, which is why I will leave it up to you all; please comment on which you would prefer.
> 
> \------  
> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr, instagram, twitter, and snapchat! I do look forward into making friends! My user on all platfroms are under squishamel!

Black Hat was definitely no ordinary man, but much rather a very powerful demon. When contracting with mortals or other beings, he often deals with their soul. Once the soul is gone, the person continues to live on a mostly normal life, but the way they act could change. Some feel no emotions while others feel too much of one emotion, though those tend to be negative. However, when he first saw you, not as you were a baby, but much rather as an adult, he felt something different. He knew you feared him, but he also knew that the way you acted towards him didn’t change. He didn’t understand how he felt towards you, but he knew enough to feel jealous when you weren’t focusing on him or when you weren’t with him.

He wondered if there was even a possibility that you  _could_  be in love with him. He knew that being in a relationship with him isn’t the best option for someone like you; it annoyed him to be nice or even seeing someone being nice. Black Hat recalled Penumbra and how nice she was; it disgusted him. Perhaps it would be ideal to have you become as evil he was—judging by how evil Slug seemed and how willing Flug was, there may be a chance that they could create some sort of device that could help you become evil. This will even help your powers come out more. Despite having that power, he knew you would never be the same. He knew that the person he had managed to develop these sorts of feelings would change and he wouldn’t have them anymore. He wasn’t quite sure to as of what he should do.

Meanwhile, White Hat had been pacing in the manor. The scientists were hard at work on repairing the remote and all he could think about was how you were alone with Black Hat. Who knew what horrid things he was doing to the poor girl! He knew that there was a possibility that he was overreacting, but part of him was not so much angry, but he didn’t know what other emotion he was feeling. Maybe it was jealous? He had never felt jealous, so he knew it was a possibility, but he could only assume you weren’t happy with him. He sighed heavily, sitting down at the dining table.

Demencia was not in the best mood either. Ever since you had come into the manor, you were all he thought about. Whether or not Black Hat noticed, he had expressed feelings for you in ways that he of course didn’t understand. He made sure you had a nicer room compared to the other residents, even going as far as making sure you were heavily protected when you weren’t aware of it. He spied on you when you were alone with a man other than himself. Demencia didn’t understand what it was about you that kept Black Hat on his toes. Possibly it was because no matter how shitty he was to you, you continued to remain positive? Or maybe it was because you were obedient and well behaved compared to her? There was not one evil bone in your body and she could see why men fell for you. Demencia was aware that she herself was a pretty woman, but despite the men who have fell for her, Black Hat is the one she wanted and she was definitely not going to let you have him. Knowing that Black Hat would kill her if she hurt you, she decided to make sure you don’t have feelings for him at all.

She needed to make sure that the device took a little longer to repair so that you could continue to fall for White Hat. She knew that as long as he or Flug was in the picture, Black Hat had no chance. Once you were head over heels for White Hat, you would want to go with him. If you fell for Flug, Black Hat would continue being the glorious asshole that she fell for. It would be a win-win. However, it could mean that he would kill Flug by his own means. Demencia’s only option was to keep White Hat a little longer. She went into the lab while the scientists decided a break was in order and re-wired the remote. She was not going to let anyone of Black Hat except her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how the reader would feel if it turned sexual, which is why I will leave it up to you all; please comment on which you would prefer.
> 
> \------  
> Do you like how I write? I will do requested novels! If you are interested, I will send a list of fandoms to those who request it! Also look forward to an original work that will be posted on multiple medias, including AO3!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the following chapter; it will be updated Friday night.

Oblivious to the rare conundrum that you were placed in, you were practically everywhere with your powers. Having plant manipulation allowed you to do almost anything with plants; revive them, grow them at a quicker rate, and even control them as if they were a part of your body. Remembering Black Hat’s mention having the ability to do more than what you were taught, you were also experimenting. You weren’t sure to as of where you could start, so you sat down, laying in the now lively field that was once nothing. Flowers faced the sun, making the foods necessary to keep them alive. You closed your eyes and listened to the birds, the wind, and the world around you. Upon hearing a sudden whisper, you jumped, but realize the more you listened, the more whispers you heard.

Trying to focus on the whispering, you heard conversations and you had realized that they were coming from the plants. Everyone knew that talking to plants helped them grow, but unlike humans, they cannot express what they hear nor can they repeat them. Considering that your powers gave you the ability to listen them was nothing big, but with each story you heard from different kinds of plants, the more interested you became.

Once you were tired of hearing stories, you opened your eyes and thought deeply. What other things might you be able to do? Defeated, you returned to Black Hat. Perhaps sooner or later, you would be able to ask him, but the fear in you kept you from even thinking too much about it. As the two of you rode to the manor, it was a silent ride. Maybe she will hear new stories the next chance she gets.

Looking at Black Hat, your heart raced for a moment, beginning to rub your neck as you remembered how he choked you. He terrified you and all you were able to think was how murderous he appeared. Looking away, your blood felt cold. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill you and he would probably laugh as he was doing it. Upon arriving to the manor, you noticed White Hat waiting outside, his face lighting up as he saw you. The vehicle was parked, you hopped out as you shut the door behind you and hugged the tall man.

It was only early afternoon and since the chores were done quickly, there was some time to spare. You were on the couch, chatting with White Hat about good memories you have had growing up. You had rested your legs on his lap, not that White Hat had minded.

“Can you help me with this container?” Clemencia leaned against the couch as she pointed to the kitchen, looking at you. You shrugged as you stood up and made your way to the kitchen with the pretty unicorn-wearing girl. Handing you the container, Clemencia looked at you carefully.

“I would be careful about being too close with White Hat, if I were you,” She mentioned as you attempted to open the container with all your womanly might. “He can get a little possessive without realizing it.”

You looked at her, tilting your head as the container opened, releasing a popping noise.

“He doesn’t seem like he could hurt a fly,” You said, though you only have known him for so long.

“He doesn’t try to. Just heed my warning, okay?” She smiled softly as she stuck her hand in the jar, excusing you to leave. As you made your way back to your seat, you looked at White Hat, who had long fallen asleep.

_He’s completely harmless. He’s Black Hat’s opposite, so of course he would never hurt anyone._

You yawned as you lie next to him, curling up in his arms. He was warm and comfortable, reminding you of when you would pull into your parent’s bed each time you had a nightmare. Drifting into sleep, you felt his arms wrap around you gently, bringing you close to him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and in this case, that eye had belonged to dear White Hat. Awoken from the sudden warmth from another body, he smiled after he had realized who curled up aside him. He has been alive for many years and within those years, he has had many lovers. None, however, had ever made his heart pound as quickly nor as hard as the young damsel he held in his arms. He planned to take you once the scientists fixed the device. He was more sure now than he was before. He looked down at the soft human being, your breathing was slow and steady. The peace that rested on your face made his eyes twinkle, yawning, never wanting the moment to end. Perhaps you were his soulmate.

 As his hand touched your arm, he rubbed his thumb in circles, sending goosebumps to rise on your skin. He chuckled quietly but felt a strong form of energy from you. He recognized the energy and was shocked that he hadn’t noticed before.

 “Enjoying yourself, you oversized marshmallow?” Black Hat had lowly growled through his teeth, trying to refrain from waking up his young mistress. White Hat glanced at the poor bastard, frowning upon the insult.

 “I would say I am, but I do see that you are not,” White Hat grinned as he stroked your hair, enjoying the pure softness, soon wondering what kind of shampoo Black Hat provided his employees. “I also see that you are jealous, and I guarantee you that if she loves anyone, that person would most definitely be me, especially with how you have treated her.”

 “Perhaps, but boy do I enjoy proving you wrong, Marshmallow. I have her dancing in the palm of my hand anyhow. I have something that you would never dare touch; leverage. She may desire you all she wants, but I have unimaginable shackles on her and her family. She is mine until her mortal death.” Black Hat grinned as he finished the comment, leaning on the couch that they sat on. He stroked your soft face, looking at your peaceful slumber.

 For the first time in his entire life, he had an empty threat; the more he saw how well his dear human had warmed up with his dumb counterpart, he had realized how attracted he was to her—perhaps why he even hired a _human_ to his organization. He had realized how cute you appeared when you were vulnerable and how much he ached to intertwine himself with you while you appeared vulnerable and innocent. That was where Black Hat and White Hat had common grounds; they loved the innocence you gave off and though White Hat would never intentionally physical hurt you, he was a different being when it came to his sex life. The two wondered of that part of your life too, each hoping you were just as pure on the inside as you were on the outside.

Black Hat checked his watch before glaring at White Hat and made his way to his room.

 ~~~~~

 By the next morning, you had awoken on top of White Hat, causing you to jump off of him and rushed off to your room, only to run into the devil himself. Black Hat noticed your flushed cheeks, but decided to pin you against the wall anyway. Despite his encounter last night, he was feeling cocky and seeing you only boosted his ego.  Glancing down at you, he noticed you looking up at him with those same innocent eyes, your face as red as the cherry he was about to pop—or so he thought.

 Flug and Slug had hiccoughed loud enough for the demon to hear.

“We had finished the device and I think we are ready to test it out,” the two had said in unison. Upon hearing the conversation, Demencia mirrored Black Hat’s grin, hoping she had sabotaged them enough to buy long enough time for you to decide who you were absolutely sure you were going to be with.

You sighed in relief as Black Hat moved away, leaving the warmth that he had left against her body. Following the scientists into the living room, Flug held the device that would ultimately send their counterparts home.

Turning on the device, Flug had then pressed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with my college classes. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you have any art requests, ping me on Instagram, tumblr, twitter, or snapchat @squishamel! Its free and I draw ocs~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning!! Light Non-Con here, so be wary. Also check out my other works! I also take requests (writing wise). Must be a fandom I am aware of!

For a moment, nothing had happened, but a sudden burst of light had caused everyone to fall back momentarily, the light disappearing soon after.

“This c-can’t be right! I-“ Defeated, Flug walked to his lab, Slug trudging soon after.

Annoyed with the failure, he turned around you and grinned. There was no holding back. He offered his hand and when you had taken it, he guided you to his office, shutting the door behind him.

He pressed you against the wall, biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Your breathing was heavy and your face was completely flushed. You have never seen your boss so- so lustful! His hands grabbed yours as he pinned you against the wall. You were his and only his. He would be dumb if he would allow some white bastard to take you. He kissed your neck roughly, taking in your scent. At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. No woman, nor human, had ever made him feel the way he did at the moment.

“You’re mine. You belong to me. I have owned you since the day you signed my contract,” He growled deeply. “You sold your soul to me.”

You couldn’t help but bite your lip. You wanted to defend yourself and tell him that you were no one’s but your own and that you could be with who you pleased, but another more quieter part of you were craving him and you wanted to be his; you wanted to belong to him. Before you were open your mouth, you felt something press against your pelvic area and rub against you, causing a splash of warmness to build where he had rubbed. You had released a shaky breath, causing your boss to grin maniacally. You wanted to cover your mouth but he was strong and he slowly grinded against you, making your knees want to fold within itself as pleasure filled your body. He sucked on your neck, causing you to emit a soft moan before a knock coming to the door. Black Hat muttered something under his breath before opening the door to a very unhappy Demencia.

“Someone is here to see you.” She stomped off, but Black Hat ignored her unhappiness. He sighed as he left the room, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the door. You were going to head out as well, but the moment you made your way to the door, White Hat stood before you. He took a moment to take in how Black Hat had left you.

“Did he ask permission?” White Hat had his hands crossed, trying his best to hide his jealousy.

“Well, no, but-“

“Well he should have! If I were him, I would make sure to get your consent. Besides, I would have been gentle and slow, especially for someone who is a _virgin_.” Your heart wanted to beat out of your chest.

“How did you know?”

“Considering he and I are immortal entities that have powers equivalent to Gods, we can smell it.”

“Uh-? Okay?” You blushed as you look down. If Black Hat knew, he might’ve included it in the contract, which would explain his lust.

For a moment there was silence. While your mind questioned everything White Hat had just said, he imagined what sort of naughty things he would do if you would just let him. He would bring you to his room and begin with kissing your neck as his hands trailed your body. When he knew you couldn’t take it no more, he would teasingly peel off your clothes and kiss your neck once again, then your chest, and so on. He knew his body would have to refrain from putting has hand gently around your neck and show you who you really belonged to. It was only when Black Hat returned when White Hat had to take his mind out of the gutter. Everyone stood there, not speaking and ready to leave the tension.

Your body was warm and you needed to think of everything that was going on, but you knew the two won’t leave you alone until they had what they wanted.

You were absolutely and utterly fucked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, so the next chapter will be steamy for ya'll

 You sat in your room, thinking about everything that had happened to you up until this point; the one thing you couldn’t get out of your head was the behavior that Black and White Hat had since the interdimensional travel. Though you were somewhat worried about not being to go home, your mind was no longer out of the gutter. All you had been able to think about is how bad they made you want to feel something; it was like they were teasing you but you knew that you were better than giving away your virginity. If Black Hat had included her virginity in the contract that she hastily signed, she had no choice but to give it to Black Hat.

 After thinking it over, you laid down and breathed slowly and drifted off to sleep.

 Opening your eyes, you see a younger version of yourself, no older than eight and crying. You were in your room and in the dark; you were able to hear the faint moaning coming from her mother’s bedroom. Though you never recalled this moment in particular, you knew that it was a memory by the familiarity of it.

 “Hello my dear,” said a low voice and if you didn’t know any better, you’d have known that it was Black Hat. He sat on your former bed and offered some candy. “I know times are rough now, but your mother has made a generous offer. However, that isn’t why I am here.”

 Your younger self looked up at the demon, the tears no longer there, but fear crept onto her face.

 “You younglings are nothing more than a weak little thing, but you are different compared to the others. I know that your mom is willing to do anything to have an heir to her legacy and since you lack the powers necessary for that, she wants to sell her soul for your powers. I can’t expect her to change her harsh ways, but she’ll be nicer to you when you receive your powers.”

 “Why are you telling me this?”

 “I am telling you this because I see you as an asset to my team, but as something else too. I do offer a deal, one that doesn’t require your soul, but one that does require a favor.” He took a moment to breathe and pulled off a glove. “The favor I ask of you is that when you don’t remember being unhappy during the time you’ve endured before your powers.”

 “But mommy said you’re mean, why are you being so nice?”

 You could tell that by the way she was asking, he had been surprised by how calm she was and though it was true that he was being nice, he just growled and rolled his eyes.

 “I have my reasons. I know you’re young so you don’t know what is in store for the future. Is it a deal?”

 She thought about it for a moment, almost replicating the way her mother thought.

 “Alright.”

 As soon as the two shook hands, you had woken up and thought about what you had just dreamt. Though you couldn’t recall everything, you did remember the important part of your dreams; your mother did want you to carry her legacy and signing the contract was a sign of betrayal. The thing that stuck the most, though, was the fact that you were destined to be at the manor; the circumstances were just different. You thought about how without your powers, your mom may have either abandoned you or just be plain shitty to you if Black Hat had not helped you.

 You sighed, hugging your knees. Perhaps it would do you better if you just turned your head on escaping the manor. On the other hand, you now faced a different choice; Black Hat or White Hat.


End file.
